Nino Nakano
| romaji = Nino Nakano | alias = | nickname = | birthday = May 5.Negi Haruba's tweet and Quintuplets' birthday hashtag | age = * 18 (from Ch. 79) }} | gender = Female | height = 159 cm (5'3")@5Hanayome (Feb 8, 2018). “「教えて！五月せんせー！」 その１『標準体重』” (Tweet in Japanese) – via Twitter. 165 cm (5'5") | hair_color = Reddish Pink (range: light pink to telemagenta) | eye_color = Blue |family = | occupation = Student Part time in a confectionery | affiliation = |manga = Chapter 1 |anime = Episode 1 |jap voice = Ayane Sakura (commercial) Ayana Taketatsu |eng voice = Jill Harris |blood_type = A}} |Nakano Nino}} is one of the main characters of the 5-toubun no Hanayome series. She is the second sister of the Nakano Quintuplets who usually acts as the mother of the family; cooking for them Special Extra Comic Vol. 1, Special Extra Comic Vol. 3 and taking care of their medical needs. Among the five sisters, she is the one who has the highest hostility towards Fuutarou Uesugi and often rebelled against him early in the series. Appearance Nino is a cute and cold-looking girl with waist-length or hip-length straight hair (but it is later cut to shoulder-length in Vol. 4 Ch. 46 and shown in Vol. 5 Ch. 47) that has square bangs hanging over her eyebrows. She has reddish-pink hair, ranging from light pink to telemagenta Cover page of Volume 1 in Volume 1 and antique pink to red-violet in Volume 4. Her notable accessories are twin butterfly-shaped ribbons on both sides of her head. Like her sisters, she has dark blue eyes, an average height, a well-endowed figure and large breasts. She wears a long-sleeved sweater that covers her uniform and a pair of white thigh-high socks. Both her and Ichika Nakano use a handbag . She is noted to be the more fashionable girl among the sisters, as she has various cute accessories and takes care of her nails . Her ears have yet to be pierced, but she plans to have them at least before marriage . Gallery Character Profile Nino Nakano 1.jpg|Nino's design Character Profile Nino Nakano 2.jpg|Nino's character profile Character Profile Nino Nakano 3.jpg|Nino's sketch Character Profile Nino Nakano 4.jpg|Nino's sketch #2 Personality Nino has an outgoing personality and is socially aware, resulting in her having many friends and is a social butterfly. She has a sharp tongue and talks bluntly when confronting others, even to her sisters . Her rebellious attitude makes her the least cooperative girl among the sisters, making her archetype resemble that of a "tsundere". Despite the cold and rude front, Nino is caring and protective , like when she is touched by Fuutarou Uesugi's past; remarking that it is tearjerking. It is also evident by her willingness to act as the cook of the family, ignoring her care towards her own appearance (culinary activities may lead to foul odor, damaged nails, etc.). She is also shown to always have band-aids with her, possibly as a precaution to Yotsuba Nakano's active behavior . Her interests seem to lie more on romance than anything else. An example is when she wanted to watch a romance movie, whilst Itsuki Nakano preferred a science documentary instead. With this is mind, she likes to openly state her feelings for Fuutarou, regardless of whether it's in front of him or her sisters. According to Fuutarou, each Nakano Quintuplet has their own characteristics regarding their sheets , but in Nino's case, she will file her papers neatly. Abilities Academically, among the sisters, Nino ranks in the lower part of the five, with her strongest subject being English. Nino is shown to be a good cook, ranging from daily meals to cookies to congee. She is capable of making a lot of friends, as noted by Yotsuba Nakano. According to Nino, the sisters have their individual preferences, which makes it harder for her to cook for them. She has poor eyesight, needing contact lenses for her daily activities. An example is when she is incapable of recognizing Fuutarou Uesugi in a simple wig, implying her oblivious side. However, this is possibly due to darker surroundings and her infatuation towards him being blonde. Relationships :Main article'': Nino Nakano/Relationships'' Quotes Trivia * The name Nino 'means "two" (二) ('ni) and "from" (乃) (no). * Purple rose petals on Volume 3 cover (Nino's volume) means "love at first sight", which is possibly a reference to her affection towards Kintarou, who is in fact Fuutarou Uesugi. * Nino owns various dolls on her bed where one particular doll is often seen in the background or as a cameo throughout the series . * Nino has a rabbit-themed phone cover . * Nino's dream is to open a restaurant. * Nino is apparently afraid of needles, a trait she shares with Itsuki Nakano. * Nino prefers black tea as it can be customized to her tastes. * Nino seems to have a form of attraction towards blonde-haired people as she was attracted to Fuutarou's younger self and she expresses some form of attraction towards Isanari Uesugi. * Ayana Taketatsu (Nino's voice actress) is the second oldest of the voice actresses of the sisters. References |height=200px }} zh-tw:中野二乃 pl:Nino Nakano es:Nino Nakano Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:Characters